


Chivalry-- according to Wally West

by UnderTheRedHood



Series: YJ appreciation month [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Horny Teenagers, M/M, actually all my pieces are like that, also this isn't great bc I'm trying to write to it on time, honestly this piece is so gay, like mm homosexuals-- they are everywhere, sort of implied koy and kaldur/tula but like take it or leave it, young justice appreciation month, youngjusticeam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheRedHood/pseuds/UnderTheRedHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is way too competitive and Artemis and Zatanna sure have been gone a long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry-- according to Wally West

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for swearing.
> 
> For day 3 of YJAM-- prompt: Amusement Park

“Anyone else starting to wonder where Artemis and Zatanna went?” Robin asked, leaning against the metal fence and eying his friends from across the small lawn.

Wally shrugged, “they said they were going to the bathroom like an hour ago.  Either ladies take a while or--”

“They left,” M’gann finished quietly.

“Eh.  They were annoying me anyways."

“Oh bullshit,” Robin laughed, “you just don’t like that Z’s a thrill-junkie and they kept trying to get you on all the big roller coasters.”

“I am fine with roller coasters!” Wally cried, scowling, “hello?  Speedster, remember?  I just don’t like the way people always throw up.  I can’t look at that stuff without getting empathetic and--”

Kaldur smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, “details are unnecessary, my friend.”

“Hey M’gann,” Conner called from a few tents down.  “I won you something.”

M’gann blushed and ran to meet him, quickly followed by the rest of them as Robin hopped the fence and Wally tried to give him a piggy back ride.

“I am not doing that,” Robin argued.

“Come on, Rob, you do it all the time.”

“Not in civvies.”

“Point taken.”

Conner rolled his eyes, only smiling when M’gann took the stuffed rabbit from his hands.

"Awh, thank you Conner!" She exclaimed, lifting up her feet for a brief moment until it occurred to her they were undercover.

"Those things are easy," he mumbled, brushing it off.

"Dude-- _Dude_.  I'm gonna win you one of those,"  Wally decided, turning towards Robin with a determined expression.

Robin grinned, "I'm whelmed."

"You're so cute I'm not even going to point out how that doesn't work in this context."

"Bro.  It works in every context."

"Bro.   _You_ work in every context."

" _Bro_."

Kaldur sighed as M'gann went in for a deeper kiss.  Roy was in Gotham for a while and Tula was in Atlantis with Garth-- all while he was surrounded by his friends being-- _couples_.

"Race you guys to the game tents!" Wally said, laughing and taking off.  His friends grumbled and shook their heads before following him.

...

"Look!  Hah, I totally beat you!" Wally taunted Conner, shoving another stuffed elephant into Robin's arms.  "Who's the better boyfriend now?"

"I never said I--" Conner stared at him incredulously, "you know what?  Fine!"

"Wow, not even gonna defend your lady's honor?" Wally sneered.

"What do you want from me?!"

Folding his arms at his chest, Wally answered, "chivalry."  Robin laughed while the rest of them groaned.

"You little-- I am going to--" Conner threatened.

M'gann held at his bicep while Kaldur stepped between them before violence broke out.

"O-- kay," Wally laughed nervously, picking Robin up bridal style,  "maybe I'll take you up on that roller coaster thing..."

…

“You don’t have a problem with totally ditching the gang?” Zatanna asked, keeping her voice low while she pressed closer to her girlfriend’s side.

Artemis laughed, a sound that echoed off the corners of the brick building, her chest buzzing under Z’s ear, “the gang?”

“I don’t know, I’m new okay?” Zatanna defended, a smirk creeping it’s way onto her face.

“You’re adorable,” Artemis murmured, stretching so both her arms were leaning against Z’s hips.  “And no.  I don’t.  Those losers can suck my dick.”

Zatanna winked, “thought that was my job.”

“That’s pretty gay," Artemis teased.

“ _You’re_ pretty gay.”

“Not even disagreeing with you.”

Zatanna leaned against the wall, feeling the wind from outside chill their faces as they felt for the warmth in each other's lips. 

Artemis sighed, "Z-- you are the hottest motherfucker I've ever met."

"That's so romantic: I'm blushing," Zatanna deadpanned.

"Mm, I'll make you blush alright--"

A boy cleared his throat-- some kid probably around Robin's age who was looking down awkwardly, embarrassed at the sight of them.  Zatanna and Artemis stared at him for a moment before breaking apart and stepping a few feet back.

“Boys bathroom.  Got it."

"Uh-- Oops?”

 


End file.
